Video sharing services have become prolific on the internet as faster connection speeds have allowed consumers to upload their own personal videos. Most video sharing services act strictly as an intermediary, in that they give a user a forum to display the user's personal videos. This forum can allow other users, or the public at large, the ability to watch a shared video. Some uploaded videos, however, may possess questionable quality and suffer from issues that make it difficult or impossible for other users or the public to enjoy watching the shared video.
While a user may have the requisite knowledge to upload and share a video, some users do not possess the knowledge or ability to edit a video for known problems. For example, a video can be improperly rotated, have poor lighting, have poor contrast, have an incorrect color balance, or have shakiness issues. Many video editing software suites have the capabilities to correct these and other issues that are present in many shared videos; however, a user may not know that problems exist within their video, which specific problems are afflicting their uploaded video, or the proper process for using video editing software to correct any problems.